Heroes league:IN THE BEGINNING
by Tahir
Summary: Before you read this please read lucario's adventure


AS you have seen a yellow fox and a blue jackal you do not know where or what happened to them now youll find out lucario gets out berries he look preety happy actually extremely happy,renamon actually a pregnant renamon walks up and kisses lucario on the the whole land is set on fire,run lucario says in fear ! But theyre cornered as a ring of fire surrounds them they scream and close their eyes. A mysterious dragon with tiger looking pays reaches out to them and screams hey cmon, they grab, blimb as the portal closes,they all jump out the portal lucario grabs the dragon and asks whats going on, who are you,the dragon hardly can speak vynn a whole tiger appears sorry the names drago his sharp hair looks like a scythe. looks back and fourth okay-DRAGO! LUCARIO SAYS IN SADNESS! How long has it been since diemension school, diemonsion school? renamon says in drago starting to explain what it is. Diemension school there were 25 students were chosen there was a few soo… lucario,sonic,woody,me hey! Lucario says in exitment don't forget princess cel WHAP! OWW WHAT YA DO THAT FOR! Drago glares at lucario seriously,lucario holds his mouth hard,princess celpogo that's her name renamon says well kinda weird but CLAP! Drago claps his hands to get the attention of the two,lucario is still clenching his mouth from that hard smack cmon have you trained on the aura lucario? Duh yeah lucario says proudly , have you figured another way to find UH UH UH WHAT OTHER WAY!THERES ANOTHER WAY? As drago look surprised he says you d—just close your eyes you to renamon, okay they both says specificly focus on me,… Ahh they both scream a big ball is a-around you, that is my aura. Its huge! yes that's another way to tell how strong you is amazed . so now what, fight me both of you,uhhh okay if you say so, but… I cannot renamon said in sadness, hmm cmon lucario fine if you say so hiyaa drago duck and avoids the kick like it's nothing, lucario ram his foot in the tree, crud. Drago imtimadates him cmon, arrg lucario says in anger aura sphere drago puts up one finger and it turns into straight air, waa how! lucario chuckles, bone rush! Two bones appear in his hands he spins the then attemps to hit drago 10 times,drago dodged them all,drago appears in his face lucario punches drago but missed drago flies and flips then chops lucario to sleep he pauses and falls drago whistles and walks away, drago says in pleasure I had a dream I did that to someone named goku meh …get some sleep the baby will be coming so prepare said in disbelief ho-how do you know that?because I know I'm gonna tell you a secret im a god a god of destruction & that's so cool renamon says in sarcasm. Have you heard of trigon huh renamon? Well a little bit,after hours of explaining renamon believes and ends up sleeping. Good night. Ptptptptptpt heh time to dust shadow like woah! Wha?! Hey sonic grab now DR-DRAGO?!NOOOO EVERYONE NOO! Shadow,amy,even tails is dead no theyre demons, de-wha? My father trigon turned them into demons, sooo theyre okay? No,as lucario wakes up from his hole in the ground, uhhh cmon im not done,ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh as renamon says in pain,th-the baby cmon theres a city ohhhhh no you've gotta- drago says in annoyance,what its just a bunch of ponies whats wrong her that's whats wrong,I think drago is talking about the princess sonic says,oh i-ahh stop yapping theres a-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'll teleport to the hospital drago says vrrt I would like to make an appointment there is a baby, the receptionist said that'l 500 pony dollars, ping drago gets out of thin air okay room 500, okay which is.. to floor the roof drago blushes because he knows who will be up there vvrt,well you don't see that every day the receptionist says in sarcasm. Drago gives renamon to the doctors ding hey sorry we are late sonic & lucario say weakly exept sonic .uhh huh,drago! Oh no sonic says in ! HI GUYS HOW ARE YOUhi princess, so what brings you here sonic , lucario,AND DRAGO! CELESTIA DRAGO,RESPECT MY NAME, HA ME RESPECT A GOD RESPECT A PRINCESS TOTALLY DIFFERENT LEVELS…WELL IM A GOD A SUN GOD,YEAH YOU JUST CHANGE THE SUN FROM NIGHT AS IF THAT PROVES ANYTHING LOOK IM THE GOD OF DESRTUCTION YOU'RE THE GOD OF SUNS I WILL BLOW YOUR SUN TO NOTHING! WE NEED YOU!drago and celestia freeze and stare for a few seconds then…blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Yknow I think they like eachother,SHUT UP SONIC!MY DADS TRIGON, WELL MY DADS THE CREATOR OF SUNS YOU SAW MY DAD DESTROY YOUR DAD DRAGO SAID IN ANGER,OKAY THIS GODS GONNA LOOK HERE AND THE OTHER GODS GONNA LOOK HERE DRAGO SAYS TO SORT IT OUT,HMPH! LATER AT THE CAMFIRE

why did I act like a 10 year old drago says in annoyance the baby look like well what can ya say renamon says… its beautiful sonic says,okay we gotta go drago exclaims, why everyone asks, well..dads gonna demonize this world drago puts his hand at a puppet mouth and opens his hand and a portal opens cmon we gotta get woody. well what about celestia she will come I'll leave it open for her.

ahh finally peace and… vynn! cmon!what in the drago, guys its all you were all back so… who's the yellow fox with the thing lookin like her and lucario…nevermind as woody opens his weird secret door he pulls out gloves and shoes hey guys I got your message he gets his luggage lets go drago accidentally changes the portal and forgets about celestia lets go.

Dearest sister why so vigelent? we gotta go trigon gonna turn us to demons! Uhh..celestia says with anger why just cmon! She arrives at the portal only to see its gone noooooooooooooooooo !

He heh heh all according to plan

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
